A Lost Photograph
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: One-shot Stella goes to Earth to visit Bloom when she has a run in with someone that she would rather forget. Serious season 4 spoilers! Enter at your own risk!


**A Lost Photograph**

**Alright, here is a little one shot thing that I came up with randomly after seeing a picture advertising Winx Club season 4, (I didn't like the picture **_**at all!**_** When you see it you will understand!)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of it characters.**

It was a beautiful summer morning in Gardenia, a pleasant breeze was sweeping the city, brushing the summer's day all over. It was summer vacation and children everywhere were celebrating the hot day by wondering around the city with their friends.

Of course, summer vacation also meant getting a visit from a dear friend that lived far away, this was the case for Bloom, for her best friend Stella had decided to surprise her with a visit.

Down a dark alleyway shone a bright light, no one seemed to notice since it was very hard to see during daylight. As soon as the light faded, it revealed the Solarian Princess Stella.

She flicked back her hair and smiled, "A Sceptor is so much easier to get around with" she said before turning her Sceptor back into her ring.

Stella pulled out a make up case and began redoing her make up while walking, however she wasn't paying to much attention and neither was another girl…

With a loud crash Stella fell to the floor, she rubbed her head which now had a sharp shooting pain in, she picked up her make up case and was about to have a fit at the person who knocked her down when it was too late.

"Watch where you are going you fool!" cried out and angry female voice, Stella didn't recognize the voice but she did recognize the strong perfume that hung around the girl.

She looked up to see the unfortunate face of Mitzi, a girl from earth who didn't get on too well with Bloom Stella or any of the Winx girls, Stella desperately forced a smile.

"Why, hello Mitzi, what a…pleasant surprise" Stella mumbled.

"Not really" Mitzi retorted, she picked herself up and grumbled angrily, "Trust Bloom's freak show friends to do something like this, look at this!" She said angrily gesturing to the top she was wearing, "I got this yesterday and now its ruined" she growled.

Stella sighed, "Oh well, its completely out of style anyway, I did you a favour sweetie!"

Mitzi growled again, "You can talk, I'm sorry but no one can pull off a green and pink striped dress anymore" She hissed, "Talk about out of style".

"Excuse me?" Stella screeched, "I'll have you know that this is _couture!_ It'll never go out of style unlike that cheap tacky thing you're wearing!"

Mitzi was fuming, her face turning about the same colour as a sunburn, "What on earth are you doing here? I though reform schools didn't have vacations".

'Reform School?' Stella thought angrily, 'is that where she thinks we go?' Stella wrinkled up her nose in disgust "puh-lease, I do not go to some run down reform school" She said, "I happen to go to school far away from here, a place where you'll never go to no matter how much money you have".

Stella then looked down at the silver watch she was wearing, "Wow, I've just spent about five minutes that I'll never get back talking to you, well goodbye for now Mitzi, wasn't nice seeing you again" Stella called out as she walked away from Mitzi.

Mitzi grinded her teeth and clenched her fists, she let out a shrill scream in anger, "Ooh I hate that girl, she think she is so cool when she's not!" Mitzi growled like a little girl.

"Just wait I'll get her back one day just you…" Mitzi stopped when she saw something on the ground, it was a photo, a photo of Stella.

"…wait" Mitzi whispered as she bent down and picked up the photo, it was of Stella and a handsome Brunette boy next to her, the boy was Brandon.

"Well, well, well" Mitzi said with a wicked smile, "I don't like her style but she has good taste in men, very good taste".

Mitzi looked closer at his picture, he looked so perfect, his hair, his eyes, everything was what Mitzi had been looking for in a guy for months.

"If little miss reform girl ever brings this hottie to Gardenia, well. He'll get a taste of what I have to offer".

Mitzi gave a wicked laugh before ripping the picture in half, the half with Stella she threw on the floor and stamped on, but the half with Brandon on it, she kept, and placed in her pocket for safe keepings…

**Well, I guess this gives you a little jist of the picture that I saw! Anyway review and I'll get back on track with doing my other stories, goodbye for now!**


End file.
